There are kinds of known nanostructures (carbon nanostructures) generally including carbon. Some examples of carbon nanostructures are the Fullerene and the carbon nano-tubes. Other carbon nanostructures are called as carbon nanowalls and carbon nanowalls have been produced by a plasma method and also Silicon is applied as a substrate. A method for producing carbon nanowalls involves applying plasma and CH4 and H2. Also Fluorine Hydrocarbons and/or Fluorine and Hydrogen Hydrocarbons are applied.
Some problems should be resolved by the invention.
Some of the documents show that the carbon nanowalls are grown on a silicon substrate. Accordingly, if there is no silicon substrate, the carbon nanowalls cannot be grown. There is no technique for using the non-silicon substrates and a glass as a substrate to grow the carbon nanowalls. Also in the same documents, Fluorine Hydrocarbon gases including Fluorine, Hydrogen, and Carbon is applied. So if there are no Hydrocarbon gases including Fluorine and Hydrogen, it is not possible to make the carbon nanowalls. In this document, there is no technique for applying Hydrocarbon including Hydrogen and carbon and with unsaturated bonds. Also in the same document, plasma and a vacuum are applied and otherwise the carbon nanowalls cannot be grown.
This document shows no technique for using Pyrolysis to grow the carbon nanowalls.
This document indicates no technique for growing and establishing the carbon nanowalls under an atmospheric pressure.
Other document determines that the carbon nanowalls have been grown on a silicon substrate and that an applied catalyst is Iron Nickel. So if the substrate and the catalyst are not Silicon and Iron Nickel respectively, the carbon nanowalls cannot be formed. In the same document there is no technique for using a glass substrate and catalysts such as Iron, copper, Aluminum separately or in thin layers to make the carbon nanowalls.